


牛仔酒吧的老板 ‘娘’

by Jellyfish_Lucky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bar Owner McCree, Both of them are able-bodied, Genji ran away before Hanzo execauted, M/M, They did meet online, This is not an ad for Tinder
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Lucky/pseuds/Jellyfish_Lucky
Summary: 麦克雷是这家混乱的战争城市里最酷也是开的最久的酒吧的老板，在休业一年后，他带回来一个亚洲男人，用他的说法是, “和他私奔的”老板娘。





	牛仔酒吧的老板 ‘娘’

麦克雷是这家混乱的战争城市里最酷也是开的最久的酒吧的老板，在休业一年后，他带回来一个亚洲男人，用他的说法是, “和他私奔的”老板娘。

麦克雷回来的第一天，酒吧爆满了。最初几乎没有人注视到他带回来的那个男人的存在。几乎。男人默默坐在吧台后的角落里，靠着微妙的平衡背倚着酒架子，低着头摆弄着手机的游戏机。最开始是坐在吧台前的老保罗发现了他。吧台前正对麦克雷的位置是老保罗的御用座位，能让他把麦克雷调酒的动作和吧台后的酒一览无遗。而麦克雷频频回头的动作也被老保罗尽收眼底，这时他才发现，吧台后的第二个人。男人没有什么存在感，穿一件灰色的旧帽衫，一看就是麦克雷的存货。兜帽挡住了他的大部分脸，几缕黑色的短发从兜帽的阴影里露出来，落在他小巧的亚洲鼻子上。

“一个外乡人，”他对麦克雷说, “你从哪里拣来的?”

“在这里的都是外乡人。”麦克雷避重就轻地答到，自以为不引人注意的小幅度回头，看了一眼那个男人。老保罗注意到他的嘴角显露出些微的笑意。 “这里可没有很多亚洲人。他是个混血儿吗？你的新保镖?”老保罗追问道。

“不，不是。”麦克雷看起来既想聊聊又不太想说起这个话题，看来男人的来路一定有很大麻烦。不过在这又有谁不跟着一大团麻烦呢，强奸犯，杀人凶手，走私贩子，雇佣兵。谁的手上都不干净。

随着酒吧的坐满，更多人陆陆续续坐到了吧台的位置。眼光敏锐的人像老保罗一样，发现了这个外来者。而他们的问题也远比老保罗的尖锐。

“那是谁？”

“你有了个私生子么，麦克雷？”

“没想到你喜欢亚裔。他像色情片里的日本女人那样顺从吗？”

“你从哪找来的他？他们能像快递一样送来你看上的人么？”

麦克雷尽量不被这些粗俗的问题激怒。当他发现虽然不回答能让问题来的不那么汹涌，但抑制怒火更让人难受时他开始有选择的回答一些不刨根问底的疑问。

“如果你的嘴里能蹦出更多蜜糖的话，你的Tinder 约会对象也会和你回家的,约瑟夫。”

“不，他不是我的私生子。你用屁股想出来的吗？”

“天啊，你该少看点那些片子了，说真的，找个真人吧。你花在色情网站的会员费都够你养两个孩子了。”

最后，问题都汇聚在关键的一点。在这里，人们不会问你的来历，他们唯一关心的是你的关系网，你会为谁杀人。 “那么他是你的什么人?”

“My waifu,”麦克雷有点骄傲地提高声音。 “我们在网上认识的。然后他就同意和我私奔啦。”

吧台前一片哗然。没人相信麦克雷说的话，更多的人觉得他在做梦。 “醒醒吧！没人愿意和你私奔的，老牛仔。” “我就说这卖的是假酒，看看麦克雷！” “直说你把他买回来了。”有人隔着吧台冲男人喊话: “我的活更好！他出了多少钱买你？”

“嘿!”麦克雷脸上的恼怒一部分是真实的。牛仔把他的维和者拍在台面上: “ 别和这屋子的老板娘这么说话！下次我会把你踢出去。” 他压低了声音。 “我说他是我妻子的部分是真的。”

全程那个男人没有一点反应。

麦克雷带了个亚洲男人回来的消息一小时内传遍了全城。

酒吧的客人们纷纷给自己的熟人发消息:那个亚洲婊子还在这里，如果你想看的话赶紧挪动你的屁股滚过来！

店里的人翻倍增长的同时，麦克雷也渐渐的忙不过来了。

当至少五个人在一时间狂叫着不同酒的名字的时候，麦克雷不得不向他身后的男人求助。

“亲爱的，蜜糖，甜心，”他听起来讨好又谄媚， “能帮我调一份’Chatham Artillery Punch*‘么?真抱歉打扰你玩游戏。今天有点太忙了。”

酒吧里静默了一瞬。

“いいよ。”（好啊）

那个男人秒回道，但几秒后才放下手里的游戏机。当他站起来是提了提明显不和身材的裤子——肯定也是麦克雷的，鉴于牛仔足有六英尺二而男人不到5‘8’’，才向吧台走来。

“吧台下面有备用的，在你左边。”

尽管室内依旧在喧闹，所有人都在用余光观察那个男人。花费了20多分钟制作那杯高酒精度炸弹后，他仔细地清洗了用过的器皿，维持着单手端着那超过750毫升的巨大玻璃杯的姿势，另一只手撑着吧台跳了出来。容器里的水平面甚至没有晃动一下。

“谁点的?”他边往酒吧中心走边问，这下所有人都明目张胆地盯着他看了。 “到这儿来，小甜心。”酒吧的右侧穿出来一个声音，那个不怀好意希望麦克雷多忙活一阵子的人已经喝了不少，现在正过于兴奋地向男人挥手，大概觉得自己点了一杯酒换到麦克雷的小婊子端上来值的过头了点。

麦克雷无意识地放慢了手里的动作，一半担心客人作出什么轻浮的举动，另一半担心酒吧的新晋老板娘把狂徒打到半身不遂。 “你的酒，先生(mister)。” 男人没发出任何声音的把酒杯摆在那个醉汉的桌上，歪头思考了一下，回头问同样紧盯着他的麦克雷: “多少钱？” “我可以给你100美元，小可爱。”那个醉鬼突然伸手试图抓住男人勉强伸出麦克雷宽大袖子的手指，而男人甚至头都没回，保持着面向吧台的方向，身体一扭就躲了过去，快的像阵风。

“39块,亲爱的,” 麦克雷擦着手从吧台后往外走， “介意让我来吗？”

男人没理他。 “这要收你39块，谢谢。还有100美元骚扰老板娘的费用。”他依旧冷静又礼貌，但是醉鬼的临桌冒着冷汗看到男人放在身侧的左手和右手微微张开，泄露了丁点绿色的光。

“亲我一下，100美元就是你的了！”醉汉高声叫着，眯着模糊的视野，总算看清了老板 ‘娘’的面庞，他是个20多岁的年轻人，有个小巧的鼻子，不像画报里那样细长的圆眼睛在眼尾稍稍上挑，小而圆润的嘴唇透着唇彩似的粉色，神情几乎是稚气的，配合着他小小的尖下巴会让人怀疑他是否成年。他在欧美人的审美中也是秀气的，在亚洲人眼里一定更是漂亮的要命。醉鬼一时间心花怒放，猛得伸长了手臂去搂男人的腰，一面伸长了嘴想亲在那浅色的唇瓣上。

他没能碰到男人的衣摆。鼻尖前隐约有风动，男人的身影在空气里扭曲了一下，醉鬼就猛的感到肩膀一沉，双膝不由自主地跪在了地上。一只手里剑出现在醉鬼的鼻子顶上，待他斗鸡眼地慢慢往上看去，男人的手指点在暗器的顶端，一张面无表情的脸倒垂在视野的尽头。

“他他妈的是个忍者!(He’s a fucking ninja!)”邻座没那么醉的人终于忍不住跳了起来，目击了麦克雷的保镖不用回头就摆脱了醉汉的搂抱后腰部一个拧身瞬间站立在对方肩头的身手，结合男人的武器，他再也不信麦克雷说那是他老婆的鬼话。

地上的醉鬼似乎吓呆了，他失去反应的在男人脚下跪了会，在男人失去耐心的动了动脚后杀猪般的嚎了起来，疯狂抖动着身上的肉掏起了钱包。 “拿去，全都拿去！”他手抖得过了头，好不容易掏出来的钱包从他短粗的手指里漏了出来，滚到了稍远的地方。

“你妈妈没教过你礼貌吗？” 男人在醉鬼的颤动中依然稳稳站在他的肩上，晃也没晃一下。他用右脚碾了碾脚下那滩人泥，随着他轻轻活动脚踝的动作脚下的骨头声咯吱作响。 “捡起来，两手递给我。” 醉鬼闻言立刻膝行过去，好容易用抖成筛子的双手捡起了钱包，恭恭敬敬的捧起来，举过头顶。在这过程中依旧轻轻松松站在对方肩膀的男人用两个手指夹起钱包，从一沓钞票里捻出两张100和20，又把钱夹扔回醉鬼仍然高举的双手里。

“这是你第二次性骚扰我了，”男人无声地从对方肩膀跳落到地上，挥了挥手机的钞票，嘴里的话可不想他的表情那么平静: “第三次我就砍掉你的手。”

他迎上了站在吧台和桌椅之间的麦克雷，有点小得意的用夹着钱的手指挥了挥，麦克雷能看到他咧开的嘴里俏皮的小虎牙。

“ 我是个能干的 ‘妻子’，不是吗？” 他把钱卷成个小卷，不得章法的往麦克雷的领口里随便塞了塞，一边嘴对着嘴的和麦克雷打了个响亮的啵儿，轻快地跳进了吧台，捡起了放置一旁的游戏机旁若无人地继续打起了游戏。再一次经历了精神洗礼的酒客们眼睁睁看着老油条麦克雷摸了摸男人亲过的嘴唇，绽放出一个傻笑，也回到吧台里，猛拍了一下台面: “今天老板娘第一天来店里，酒水6折！”

在欢呼声中，酒吧重新恢复了喧哗。

“昨天来的人太多了，库存的酒都被喝了一半。”

灶台边煎蛋的麦克雷抿着雪茄模模糊糊地说，早起一根烟的习惯为了照顾同居人已经被叼着雪茄替代。“今天得去进货了。你要一起来吗，源氏？”

“你要买点吃的吗？” 他同样睡眼惺忪的事实婚姻对象站正站在他背后，努力把脑袋埋进麦克雷宽阔的背肌里躲避阳光。麦克雷松开握着锅柄的左手，伸到身侧去揉了他一下。源氏最开始试图挂在他身后把下巴搭在他肩膀上，受制于两人悬殊的身高差后放弃改为趴在他后背。虽然没说出口，麦克雷其实非常享受把身材娇小的伴侣圈在自己的阴影里，早晨是没睡醒的源氏会难得放弃骄傲的稀有时段。

“你想吃点什么？我们可以中午去加比那吃墨西哥卷，他做的玉米卷超棒的。”

“唔…唔…不是…” 源氏像个鸵鸟一样更用力地把头往麦克雷后背上埋，嘟囔了几句含糊不清的话。麦克雷好笑的动了动肩膀弄醒他，顺带转了个身把煎好的蛋放进料理台上的碟子里。 “给我个吻，宝贝。” 他扭过头用下巴去蹭源氏的发顶，拖着背后的抱抱熊移动到面包机前取出烤的香脆的吐司。 “你要麦片吗？水果圈？”

“我不是小孩。” 清醒了点的源氏在他肩膀上啃了一下，总算松开了紧锁着的双臂。麦克雷当作睡衣的旧T恤变成了他的睡袍，两个人一个裸着上身只穿睡裤，另一个光着腿只穿睡衣的瓜分了麦克雷仅有一套的睡眠套装。待麦克雷把早餐端上餐桌，源氏已经盘着腿在椅子上坐好了。麦克雷爱死了他这种日美混合的生活习惯。

“我们得去艾什那买点酒，然后去见见加比。我一直想把你介绍给他。中午的话杰克大概也会在。” 麦克雷把早餐端到桌上，绕过源氏的时候在他发顶亲了一下。“你已经习惯了这儿的食物了吗，亲爱的？你吃的不多。”

听到这句话的源氏有点委屈的瘪了瘪嘴，“我能接受，但是我想念米饭！” 他想起了什么，“杰西，为什么你的酒吧不卖食物？”

“原来这是你刚才想说的？“ 麦克雷叉起一口煎蛋放进嘴里，五分熟的蛋黄顺着切口渗入下面的吐司。源氏仍在慢条斯理地给自己的吐司抹上果酱。“后面有个小厨房，不过我在做饭上没什么天分，也就每天混混。雇个人做饭太麻烦了，而且谁来酒吧吃饭呢？我们可以留着这笔钱给你买台新电视打游戏。”

“不是饭，是油炸食品，下酒菜。” 源氏泄愤地大口咬了一口吐司，努力把它想象成米饭。“炸物能刺激人喝酒的欲望，” 他像仓鼠一样鼓着腮帮说，“以我的经验是这样的。一盘天妇罗至少能让你多喝一杯酒。”

”你会做天妇罗吗？” 麦克雷怀疑的瞅了他一眼，端起牛奶喝了一口，源氏被他胡子上的奶沫逗笑了。“我知道步骤，但是没做过。” 他温柔的笑了笑，拿了张纸巾照顾了麦克雷宝贵的胡子。“我的母亲曾经为我们下厨…在她身体还好的时候。我会在她手下帮忙，递递东西什么的。“ 源氏的表情柔软又怀念。”是我为数不多关于她的清晰记忆了。”

“噢……宝贝。过来。” 麦克雷站起来走到他身边，给了源氏一个巨大的熊抱。“你会在这里，和我，非常开心的。她也会高兴你离开了家。” 他像小鸡啄米一样迅速在源氏脸颊、唇和眼睑上亲了好多下，“我们一会就去买点材料，晚上你做给我尝尝好不好？就用酒吧后面的厨房，让他们也羡慕一下我妻子的手艺。”

而源氏猛地抬头，气鼓鼓的像只小鸟，顶着被麦克雷的胸肌压红的鼻尖抬起头盯着他问，“我早就想问了，为什么我是妻子？不应该是你丈夫吗？”

“呃…” 麦克雷在面对源氏虎视眈眈的目光和在他乳头边跃跃欲试的小虎牙沉默了。“你看，我工作，我买菜，我做饭，我洗衣服，我擦地板，但你是妻子，怎么样？我只是嘴上过过瘾！” 而当了一个月米虫的源氏没有底气的考虑了一下，不甘心的讨价还价: “可是你日到我了！” “你也日到我了，不是吗！而且BDSM的时候你才是那个Dom！”

“我觉得可以。” 源氏迅速改变了立场，末了补偿性地给了麦克雷一个舌吻: “成交了。今晚让你酒吧的混蛋们看看，你是个有妻子做下酒菜的幸福男人！干他妈的色鬼老光棍们！”

*Chatham Artillery Punch:  一种大分量（约 30 盎司）烈酒鸡尾酒，通常由干邑白兰地、朗姆、波本各一瓶和三瓶香槟组成，大概需要 30 分钟完成。感兴趣的各位请见详细食谱：[https://www.seriouseats.com/recipes/2011/04/drink-the-book-chatham-artillery-punch-original-recipe-wondrich.html](https://www.seriouseats.com/recipes/2011/04/drink-the-book-chatham-artillery-punch-original-recipe-wondrich.html)


End file.
